To Revolutionize the Pokemon World
by Locke Cole
Summary: This is a story that takes place after Ash and Richie have been traveling alone together for two years and Ash has achieved his goal of being a master, but for some reason his mother calls him back unexpectedly.


To Revolutionize the Pokemon World

By Locke Cole

Author's notes: Alright everybody. This is my first real fic so I hope you enjoy this. This fic is basically a Pokemon and Revolutionary Girl Utena fusion, but without any of the Utena characters.

Alright, enough talk. Enjoy!

Chapter One

The Pokeball Signet Ring

A large passenger magnetic train barreled through the northern Johto region. It was a fine summer day, and the thought of autumn just a month away. The hanging mankeys watched lazily as the train sped past with the instinct of a possibly dangerous migration to the southern areas creeping into the backs of their minds. From far above a large flock of pidgey and their stronger evolved form, pidgeotto, flew in a due eastern direction most likely on their way to find a new hunting ground. 

For two passengers on the speeding vehicle many of the same emotions were going through their minds. Some of which being a recent satisfying past and a somewhat distant, uncertain future.

"Would you cut that out!?" yelled a young man in an official Pokemon League hat, blue jeans, hiking boots, and a long sleeved blue jacket with a black shirt underneath.

"Aw c'mon, Ash. I'm bored outta my mind here. Why couldn't we just walk back to Pallet like we had planned?" asked another boy seemingly the same age as the first. This person was wearing green and yellow cap over light brown hair. He then took off his almost identical green jacket and threw it off to the side of the booth.

"How many times must I go through this, Ritchie? You know our parents called us back right after our ceremony for something that... Well.. I really have no idea why we're going back so quickly.." Ash then pushed back a lock of raven black hair that had slipped out of his hat.

"I know.. It's just that it's a shame we had to leave so early from our ceremony. I didn't even get a chance to escort that lovely plant trainer to the ball.." With an exasperated sigh he slipped back into the both opposite of Ash. "An' this room is gettin' annoying."

"Yeah. I wish we could get a breath of fresh air." He took a glance at his pokegear. "Hm. Looks like we only have about one more hour before we reach Goldenrod, and from there it should only be a couple more hours."

"That's good, I guess. Hey, once we get to Goldenrod you can buy Pikachu those three bottles of ketchup you owe him." Chuckling to himself he added, "If he ever wakes up, that is," and gestured towards the sleeping electric rodent in the corner of Ash's seat.

"Wait a second. I thought I only owed him two bottles."

Laughing out loud Ritchie said, "And you were the one who wanted to play poker."

"Well. I thought it would make the trip go by quicker, not make my bank account."

"Well anyway." Yawning deeply he said, "Wake me up when we get to Goldenrod," and thus he laid back down and closed his eyes. 

"Alright..... Wait a minute! I was going to ask that plant trainer out!" The only response that resounded through the cabin was a light snore from his companions direction.

Oh well, Ash thought bleakly to himself. It's not like I would have gotten anywhere with her. Heck, I didn't even get past saying "hi" to her. I never get past just saying "hi"...

Ash sighed and carefully twiddled with the ring that was on his right ring finger. The mere thought of the ring made him shiver and pull his other hand back. Why, he thought, do I still wear this thing? Why can't I just take the stupid thing off and throw it away? Deep down inside of him he knew the true answer.

It was a day three years ago. A day the trainer would probably never forget in his life. This was the day of the 98th annual Johto League medium division championship. The day Ash Ketchum came in second place.

**Three Years Ago**

The sun was blazing. The many spectators were yelling so loudly that one could barely hear oneself think. There was a sudden jolt of pain as the boy landed from such a high fall from the trainer's box. None of this mattered to the boy, though

The only things in the world right then were that Pikachu was injured. And that he had lost. 

To Gary Oak. 

Ash Ketchum ran as fast as he could to the center of the stadium where the mouse had fallen, at which point he cradled him into his arms, stood up solemnly, and walked out of the stadium.

He returned only a few minutes later without Pikachu and with a look of grim determination and a look of loathing almost completely hidden on his face. He walked straight to the center of the arena where his long time rival and long since gone friend awaited him.

Ash stiffly extended his hand and said with all his courage, "Congratulations, Gary." Gary accepted the offered hand and both sides shook hands with a firm shake. "Next year, Gary, I will be right here to challenge that title."

"I don't doubt that, Ash. But I won't be here then." Gary held firm to the handshake.

Ash almost looked startled and then opened his mouth to demand what he meant but Gary cut him off. "Don't worry." he let go of his hand. "That will lead you to your rematch." And with that he abruptly turned on his heel and strode towards the exit while the crowd chanted his name.

Ash looked down into his hand and discovered there to be a silver ring with at the center an intricately designed stain glass pokeball. He held up the ring and watched as it glinted in the stadium lights before putting it on. He then turned and walked with all his courage out of the arena.

Ash was shocked when he learned the next day that Gary had given up the title to him and declared that he was at the end of his traveling pokemon journey. Towards the end of what was supposed to be his inauguration ceremony he stated that his pokemon journey would never be over just that this phase of it had ended.

The following week Ash, by himself, journeyed off to the region directly north of Kanto which was the Horizon League. This area is one of the most dangerous leagues because it is a mostly mountainous area and most of the gyms are either on the top of a peak or deep within a valley surrounded by cliffs. During this time he was registered as an advanced trainer and was in the tournament accordingly. At the main competition he met up with Ritchie and stayed with him during the tournament. 

The results of the competition were that Ash came in eleventh place followed by Ritchie who came in twelfth. 

From this point Ash and Ritchie decided to travel together since they had each been on the road alone for too long. Ritchie thought that they should travel to the area far northwest of the Horizon League and eventually came across one of the hardest leagues in existence. The Rose League. A league known for it's trainers' confidence and strength. This region was rarely ever won by an outsider to the region.

Ash won the advanced division making him eligible to take on the Elite Four and to become a Pokemon Master. 

Ritchie walked out of the stadium in second place.

**Present** 

Ash floated in a black void of nothingness. A dream passing through his unconsciousness every once in a while but never staying long enough to be very satisfactory. A single phrase slipped into his mind: "Did you know?" Did you know? he thought to himself. Why does that sound so important?

Ash groggily opened his eyes and was greeted with a sight of almost complete darkness. "Wha.. What did you just say..?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry Ash I didn't mean to wake you. I was just askin' Pikachu if he knew how much longer 'til we got to Saffron."

"Oh. Um.. Hey, you wanna hit the lights?" he asked as he rubbed the remaining sleep out of his eyes.

"Alright," he said as he turned on the switch. "So what's yer watch say?"

Ash took a moment to glance down at his watch and then looked a second time. "Woah. It looks like we should be arriving pretty soon." He then started packing up the things he had lying around the cabin.

"Yeah. It feels like we're almost there." And it did, in fact, feel as though the train was slowing down considerably. "You said Professor Oak is s'pposed to be there waitin' for us?" Ritchie asked looking somewhat excited to meet the man again.

Ritchie had met the professor once before between the time they were at the Horizon League and when they were at the Rose League. This didn't mean that he wasn't excited to see the man again. In fact almost any trainer would give anything to have a discussion with Professor Oak.

While they were in Pallet for the short time period Ash, of course, talked to Professor Oak quite a few times but every time he was at the laboratory he never once saw Gary. He also never once mentioned his rival's name and nor did the professor.

"Yeah. He should be there waiting," Ash said as he carefully put his Rose League champion's badge back into it's case and then into his bag.

"Alright. I can't wait to," Ritchie said but was cut off by the conductor's voice.

*We have arrived at Saffron City and would like to wish everyone a safe evening. Thank you.*

"Ok. Sounds like they want us out of here." Ash commented. "Lets go," he said as he slung his backpack over his shoulder and stood up.

"Pika," Pikachu commented while hopping up to his shoulder.

"Shall we?" Ritchie gestured to the door.

"Sure," Ash said while stepping through the door. 

End Chapter One.

A.N.

Wondering about Brock, Misty, and everyone else? All will be revealed in time.

So whatta ya guys think? Comments? Criticisms? A little "Hello"? Anything?

Thanks go to Dragoness Bahamut for betaing this chapter. 


End file.
